If Only
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Oneshot! An injury is all it takes to reunite Hunter with his lover. Please Read and review!


**Author: Alliegirl4life  
Title: If Only  
Disclaimer: I don't know them, nor do I claim to own them, take that as you will.  
Characters: Triple H and Shawn Michaels. For anyone questioning who the pairing might involve, look no further.  
Summary: An injury is all it takes for Triple H to reunite with his first love.  
Note I: This is written strictly for entertainment purposes only; nothing more, nothing less.  
Note II: It's been a while since I've written a story, so please excuse me if this one is not up to par-as some people would say. Lol.  
Enjoy!  
**

-------------

There he lay in the hospital bed, wanting the pain to go away. He had only been in the hospital for only two days, but he still wished he hadn't been injured to begin with.

He turned his head slightly to take one final glance at the clock; nearly 4:30 in the afternoon and yet nobody had even taken the time necessary to come visit him. Didn't anybody care about him anymore? After all, he'd been considered the main eventer of WWE Raw for the past few months now. In the very least, he had only wanted somebody to stop by his room to just say hello.

But nobody had, and there he still was, waiting patiently in silence for a visitor that would never show. At least, that's what he believed.

Until he heard a knock on his room door. Thinking it was one of the many nurses who visited him frequently throughout the day, he told whoever it was to come into the room.

The person he saw enter the room, however, was one he had definitely not expected. It was none other than his Degeneration X tag-team partner, Shawn Michaels.

"Hey, Hunter," the blonde Texan said while closing the door behind him.

Hunter couldn't believe it; he would have never thought...

"Hey," Hunter managed, before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought there was a taping tonight." Shawn sat in the chair next to the bed and placed his hand on top of Hunter's.

"There is, but I'm not going. I decided to come here instead." Hunter couldn't believe it; after everything that had happened the other night. After the argument that they had after the match that nearly cost him his career-Shawn was still willing to come back and visit him when nobody else would. It stunned him at first, leaving him to only ask one particular question.

"But why? I thought you said we were finished? Why did you come ba...?"

"I just did, Hunter, and that's all I'm going to say about it." Shawn said in a sincere tone of voice. "So, how are ya feeling?" Shawn suddenly noticed the look in Hunter's eyes and couldn't help but wonder what was on his best friend's mind. Thinking better of it, though, he remained sitting there in silence. 

Snapping back to attention, Hunter finally answered Shawn's question. "I'm feeling okay, I suppose. Though I wish I wasn't in here to begin with." He continued to stare at Shawn, and as he did, the memories of what used to be had suddenly come back to him. If only things hadn't gone the way they had. If that had been the case, he and Shawn would still be together. However, he now knew that the possibility of a relationship reoccurring between them was slim to none. That's what bothered Hunter the most.

"Hunter," Shawn said, "I know this might not be the best time to do this, but I want to apologize for what I said the other night." Hunter rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming. As the both of them knew, the argument that had occurred after their match with Rated RKO a few nights ago had almost caused them to end the friendship between them once and for all. "I'm sorry, I really am. I hope you have what it takes to forgive me."

Hunter glared at him, not knowing what to say. It was nearly five in the afternoon-one hour closer to his scheduled surgery. "Shawn, I..."

"Hunter, please, I know what happened between the both of us is a memory you wish to rekindle. But I can't do that, Hunter. The other night reminded me of that more than ever. Please, just accept my apology so that we can move on..."

Hunter turned away from him. What could he possibly say? Shawn had admitted what had been on his mind the entire time. If only he didn't have to listen to this now.

And at that moment, one of the doctors entered the room to tell Hunter the news that it was almost time for his surgery. Hunter let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, doc." He then turned his attention back to Shawn. "Shawn, I accept your apology, I really do. I...I just wish that we could get back together; you know, the way we once were."

"But Hunt, you know I can't do that anymore, I have a family now...I just...can't." Hunter didn't know what to say. For so long he had wanted Shawn back, but Shawn's newly found reputation had prevented that from happening.

Feigning understanding, Hunter replied, "I understand. Listen, it's about time for you to leave. Let's just hope my surgery goes well."

Shawn stood up from his seat. "Yea, let's hope." Feeling hurt and frustrated that the conversation hadn't gone the way he had wanted it to, Shawn turned toward the door just as the nurses began filing in. "Well Hunt, guess we'll see each other later. I'll be watching you." He then opened the door and walked out.

As the nurses tended to him, Hunter couldn't help but wonder what exactly Shawn had meant by that last statement. Trying not to think much of it, however, he allowed the nurses to prep him for the surgery. If only things could be different between the two of them. Though, even he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Or would it?

**Author's Notes: This will be continued in my next one-shot, "Confessions Under Circumstances." Hope you enjoyed this story for what it was, and please check out my story, "I've Lost My Smile." Thanks!**


End file.
